


Nigel's New Pet

by PervyPenguin



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), MaDancy - Fandom, space dogs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WAFF, shifter Adam, softy Nigel, space dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: A late night rescue leads Nigel into a whole new world.





	Nigel's New Pet

Winter in New York was madness. The weather wasn’t so bad, it was regularly colder by now in Bucharest. The city decked out for the holidays was almost even charming. But the constant push to buy things was overbearing. _Buy gifts! Buy decorations! Buy a huge turkey for a big family dinner!_ It was too much for Nigel. Newly immigrated to the US, he had no desire to have a “Happy Thanksgiving”, and thousands of miles from anyone he even knew, he was unlikely to have a “Merry Christmas”. And a “Happy New Year”? Fuck you.

And even with his stash of ill-gotten money, he couldn’t fucking afford to _buy_ in New York City and was stuck renting. Which meant no smoking inside. Fuckers. So, there he was, in his boxers and a fucking coat, smoking on his fire escape. Freezing his fucking dick off all thanks to fucking Gabi and that fucking cocksucker Charlie. 

A crash from the alley below drew Nigel’s attention from his self-pity. Something was in a plastic barrel by the dumpster, trying to get out. He spent a few moments, watching the barrel shake, finishing his cigarette. As he flicked the butt away, the barrel stopped moving. A high pitched whine followed. Nigel groaned. He couldn’t leave whatever animal it was trapped in there.

Cursing his soft touch, he reached through the window and grabbed a pair of shoes. He considered going in to grab a pair of pants but decided against it when he heard the animal’s sounds grow louder and more desperate. He tugged on the shoes and climbed down to the alley. 

A look in the barrel revealed a pitiful looking raccoon standing chest deep in frigid water. Broken ice was floating on top of the water. Apparently, the creature broke through the ice when it jumped in. It looked up at Nigel with huge black eyes, fur matted down, looking like drowned rat. A whimpering chitter echoed lightly in the barrel. 

“Little fucker. Let’s see if we can get you out of there, huh?” Nigel leaned in to reach for the raccoon. He couldn’t quite reach, causing the barrel to tilt with his weight. He pulled back up, water splashing inside the barrel. “Fuck.”

He couldn’t see any way to get to the animal. He grabbed the edge of the barrel and tipped it away from himself. Slowly, he lowered it closer to the ground as water gently spilled over the side. He had hoped that the raccoon would hop out but that didn’t seem to be happening. 

“C’mon, get your furry little ass out. I’m trying to help.”

 _BANG!_

Three things happened at once. A car backfired, the sound ricocheting off the walls. The raccoon hissed and jumped in the barrel. And Nigel dropped the barrel entirely, leading to freezing cold water gushing onto the pavement… And his thin shoes. 

“Jesus fuck!” Nigel cursed. He glared at the shivering raccoon climbing out of the upturned barrel. “Are you fucking happy, you little fuck? Gonna fucking freeze my toes off thanks to you.”

The raccoon seemed unconcerned. 

Nigel grumbled. “Well, go on, get lost.”

He turned and made his way up the fire escape to his apartment. If he ever needed a cigarette, he did now, but the prospect of losing a toe over it made him decide against it. As he hefted the window up, he caught sight of the wet raccoon, sitting on the railing. Staring at him.

“Oh, fuck no. You just go the fuck away.”

The critter cocked its head, almost as if it could understand Nigel. It whined and held Nigel’s gaze, its eyes huge, black pools of desperation. Nigel groaned. 

“Fine. I’ll get you a fucking towel.” He clambered in the window and kicked off his wet shoes. He glared at the raccoon and snarled at it, “Stay there.”

He made a dash for the bathroom and grabbed the first towel he could. It took less than thirty seconds. Still, when he made it back to the window, the raccoon was missing from the rail. Nigel rolled his eyes. Of course, it was gone. Try and do a good deed. He dropped the towel and slammed the window shut, tugged off his coat and flung it onto a chair. He went to get into bed, rather tired and cold from his impromptu rescue, only to find a half-drowned raccoon rolled up in his blanket.

“Aw, nenorocitule,” he groaned. “I was gonna give you a perfectly good fucking towel to dry off in and you fucking take my blanket? Uh-uh, fuck off with you.”

The raccoon just snuggled deeper into his stolen blanket. 

Nigel heaved a sigh. He grabbed the towel off the floor and slowly approached the bed. When the raccoon made no move to attack him, he tossed the towel onto the creature. It sat still. Nigel carefully wrapped the towel around it and gave it a good rubbing, drying it off as best he could. It chittered happily. 

“Alright, alright, you little fucker. You haven’t tried to fucking bite or scratch me yet. I suppose you can stay inside tonight.”

That earned him an odd purr-like sound and a nuzzle against his hand by the creature. Nigel picked up the towel-wrapped raccoon and pulled the wet blanket off his bed. He made a messy nest out of it and placed the raccoon into it. 

Thankfully, Nigel had an extra blanket. He yawned widely as he climbed into the bed and wrapped up in it. A glance to the nest showed the raccoon settled in and sleeping. Even freezing, exhausted and dying for a fag, Nigel couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face. The thing _was_ pretty adorable.

“Noapte buna, mic nenorocit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning sunlight streamed through the window and hit Nigel on the face, rousing him. Nigel groaned. His little raccoon escapade had done him no favors. He could feel a cold coming on. He looked over at the blanket nest, only to find it empty. He carefully crept out of bed and searched the room. No raccoon.

“Where’d you go, you little fucker?” A quick look in the bathroom revealed the same. He heard something rustle in the kitchen and walked that way. “Gotcha.”

Only there was no raccoon in the kitchen. Instead, there was a naked young man rifling through the cabinets.

“Nenorocitule! Who the fuck are you? How did you get in here?” Nigel shouted.

The young man turned around, looking confused. “My name is Adam. You let me stay last night.”

Nigel snorted. “The fuck I did. I let a fucking raccoon stay after it fucking broke in.”

“Yes.”

“You’re saying _you’re_ a fucking raccoon?”

“I can shift into a raccoon, yes. Though I’m not sure what intercourse has to do with it…” The young man, _Adam_ , trailed off. 

“Sure you are. And I’m the fucking king of England.”

Adam cocked his head. “England doesn’t have a king.”

“No shit. And you aren’t a fucking raccoon.” Nigel spat.

Adam frowned. “I suppose I’ll have to convince you.”

“Convince me? How the fuck-?”

Nigel cut himself off. Before his eyes, Adam had seemed to shrink. Where one minute there was a young man, the next there was a raccoon.

“Nenorocitule,” Nigel gasped. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I am HOPING to post once a week or so, but I've no idea where this is actually going, so please be patient!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are most appreciated and welcome!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](http://www.phangirlpenguin.tumblr.com)


End file.
